ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crime Syndicate Saga
1. The Adventure Begins Movie - "The Hobbit" (Rankin Bass Version) Plot: ''This story begins as Ratchet and Clank are beginning to relax on Planet Pokitaru. Then, unexpectedly, Kiva, Danny and Sawyer arrived and explains that Emperor Tachyon has return to take over a new galaxy. With no time to waste, they set out to the Milky Way Galaxy. Shortly after they meet Bilbo Baggins, they were convinced, by Gandalf and Thorin, to recover the dwarf's treasure by a dragon named Smaug. But, an old foe and a new enemy will stop our heroes to complete their first journey... ''2. Bomb Control Movie - "Pebble and the Penguin" Plot: Ratchet, Clank and Kiva has been sent to the South Pole to find one of Emperor Tachyon's creations, The Planetbuster 2.0, and destroy it. Along the way, they will meet a heroine, Cheetara, two penguins named Hubie and Rocko, and a strange creature named Gurgi. Little do they think, a new enemy will prepose to a girl named Marina. If she refused, he'll set off the bomb... 3. City Conquest Movie - "TRON" Plot: Before they find any new recent info about Tachyon and his plans, Ratchet, Clank and Kiva are going to need some help. So, they ask the Penguins of Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico to help out. Meanwhile, very far away, Dr. Nefarious finds a transmission that will give him a edge to win against Ratchet and Clank. After meeting the TMNT and Flynn and worried about the outside world, the team decided to split up. Kiva, the Rescuers, Danny and Sawyer will get inside the computer and stop the Master Control Program from taking over the system. Meanwhile, Ratchet, Clank, TMNT, Cheetara and the Penguins came face to face with Dr. Nefarious and his new robotic army... 4. Rumors Movie - "Aladdin" Plot:'' ''The team, along with Kiva, The Rescuers and Orville, traveled to an Arabian city known as Agrabah and joined forces with Aladdin, a street rat, Robin, a sidekick to the mysterious Dark Knight, and Starfire, an alien who is Robin's best friend. They have been set out to find a magic lamp, which, when rubbed, can summons a genie, that can only grant three wishes per master. All awhile, Starfire believes that her teammates are scattered and her sister was better than her. To make things worse, Kiva is about to reveal her real purpose as she explains who has sent her to Ratchet and why. However, Jafar, along with Ratigan and Dr. Eggman, are also looking for the lamp, but for dark perposes. Elsewhere, Blackfire, Starfire's sister, is looking for a very dark source of power to her dark masters... 5. Blood of Unicron: Part 1 Movie - "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" Plot: The team, along with Kiva, Robin and Starfire, travels to Washington D.C. and meets Milo, a scientist who believes that a place known as Atlantis is real. To confirm the truth, Mr. Witmore hires Phineas and Ferb, two stepbrothers who has a sense of adventure, Norbert and Dag, two angry beavers, Raven, a dark sorceress, Cyborg, a half-human, half-machine being, and Beast Boy, a hero who can transform into any animal. When Mr. Witmore hires Milo and everyone else for the job, he believes that Milo's new journal is the key to the city. However, the Titans' familiar enemy will find the power source, transfer it and use a new source of power to control it... 6. Blood of Unicron: Part 2 Movie - "Race To Witch Mountain" Plot: The team, along with Kiva, have reunited with Aladdin and his friends, Skipper and his crew. They also meet Diana, princess of the Amazons, Sora, a boy who is chosen by a ancient weapon, Donald Duck, a duck who has a temper problem, Goofy, a clumsy guardsman and Jack Bruno, a taxi driver in Las Vegas. As they are about to look around the city, two kids came out of nowhere and ask them to go to their own ship, so they can return to their own home world. Little do they know, Dr. Nefarious has unleashed an evil sorceress named Maleficent, hereby released new and old foes alike. Nefarious tells them to bring Ratchet alive, so that he and four other secret members can begin creating a dark project. This mission will be one of the toughest of them all... 7. Dark Masters: Part 1 Movie - "Chicken Little" Plot: Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, came to particapate in the hover-board races in Oaky Oats. While they are waiting for the races to start, they came across Ratchet and Clank's rivals, Jak and Daxter. Right away, their relationship wasn't that easy to get through. They also met Keira, Jak's girlfriend, Timmy Turner, a boy who had magical godparents and Chicken Little, a student who went crazy when a strange object hits his head. After a baseball game, a mysterious object came from the sky and hits Chicken Little's head again. As they investigate this further, they will come face to face with a familiar mentor and a robotic threat that Jak has faced several times before... 8. Dark Masters: Part 2 Movie - "Bridge to Terabithia" Plot: After a dizzy travel to the past with the help from Jak and Daxter, Ratchet, Clank, a familiar mentor named Alister Azimuth, and the rest of the gang can rest and look around the area. Shortly after the crash, they came across Mario and Luigi, two plumbers on duty, Yoshi, Mario's pet, Resse and his cousin, Rydell, Jess, a boy who wish to have a best friend, and Leslie, a girl who believes that if she can her mind wide open, imagination will take over. The real challenge will be started sooner than they realized, because a new threat known as the Dark Master will take over Terabithia first, then the world. Also, the only watcher of Terabithia has been waiting to join their side against this dark villain. Now, they will figure out who is this Dark Master, what is he planning and who is the mysterious watcher who watches over the forest... *Co-Director: Resse1567 9. Clues To The First Member Movie - "National Treasure" Plot: While Ratchet and Clank are saving the past, Kiva, Timmy and Skipper joins Ben Gates, a treasure protector, to solve the mystery of the Charlotte. After a crazy betrayal, Kiva calls in Ratchet, Clank, The Mystery Inc., Ventus and Sonic the Hedgehog to help solve the mystery themselves. Together, they have heard about a new enemy, the Red Squirrel, has a mind-controling plan and it's up to Ratchet and the gang to stop him. As they are getting closer to the treasure, another member of Organization XIII, Marluxia, is too getting closer to our heroes... 10. Project: Cell Movie - "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman" Plot: After another time shift suddenly, Ratchet, Clank and the gang strangely arrived in Gotham City. There, they reunited with Aladdin and his friends. Also, they met Batman, a Keyblade master, Aqua and the next boy wonder, Robin. All of a sudden, they have heared about the new vilgilante, Batwoman. Now, they will find out why is she here in Gotham City. Meanwhile, the Penguin teams up with the Shadow Man, Captain Slag and Bane. They plan to control the harbor without calling over one of the members of the Crime Syndicate. But when so many twists and turns occurred and the final battle headed to a climax, only one question remains. As Kiva sent off to find Ratchet on her own, has she become a bargaining chip for Cell or a beacon of hope for Ratchet and Clank? *Note: This takes place before the first connection film: 'The Rise of Megatron'. *Note: No Titans on this episode.